Blue, Green & Blackmail
by LynnEve
Summary: He already knew he was smart; he didn’t need others to tell him that. Oldrivalshipping Silliness. Not well written, but it's there to help feed that crave for the two.


**Drabble. Not much of a good one either, but I was bored and there was nothing to do considering my DS broke, thus tarring me away from the world of Pokémon in the form of battle. I decided that if I couldn't have fun that way, why not use my horrible writing skills to torment Pokémon characters. **_**Fun. **_

(Made some edits.)

* * *

**(Insert your own fitting title, I couldn't come up with one)**

"Hey, Green! What cha doing?" Blue cheerfully asked as she plopped into a rolling chair next to said boy.

Five years ago such antics would have had Green falling off his chair, having a heart attack while yelling something along the lines of 'pesky girl' or 'annoying woman'. Now, at the age of sixteen, he was so used to her suddenly popping up while he was doing something be it training, studying or just walking around that he didn't even bother glaring at her.

Blue took it as a compliment. It wasn't every day the tight-ass Green didn't glare at you. Green however just didn't want to exert the effort. It'd be wasted on her considering she'd _still _bother him regardless of how many glares and insults he tossed at her.

"I'm busy, Blue, go bug Red or Yellow," he calmly replied as he studied some new combined data from everyone's pokédex. His grandfather, Professor Oak, had been a tad too busy as of late to get around to it; so Green had offered to start on it for him. He had nothing else to do considering the lack of challengers at the Virdian Gym.

Blue snorted as she twirled herself around on the chair. "No thanks, I really don't feel up to playing the part of a third wheel today. Red and Yellow have been in an extremely 'lovey-dovey' mood lately, and yesterday it almost made me puke to just watch them." She stopped twirling to face Green with a mischievous smile. "I'd much rather spend my time with you, even if you are a cold-hearted, anti-social jerk half of the time."

Green rolled his eyes. "Gee, thank you _so _much for your polite compliments. Next time I need some cheering up, I'll remember to call you." He clicked away at some keys on the keyboard as he replied, his eyes followed the text that popped up on the computer screen half a second later.

Blue giggled. "Oh, don't worry, it makes you cute."

Green's eye twitched as Blue applied the word 'cute' to him. He was anything but cute, and that damn woman shouldn't be uttering such stupid words when she knew better.

"Why not call up that obnoxious little brother of yours and bug him instead?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'm sure he'd drop whatever he was doing, no matter how important, if it's for you. _Annoying little twerp._" He muttered the last sentence under his breath, but Blue still heard.

"Don't call Silver a twerp!" She wacked him upside the head without much force. "At least he's willing to give me the time of day, that's a lot more than I can say for you most of the time. Anyways, Gold called him out to Johto for some training. I don't want to take him away from that."

Oh, she wouldn't bug Silver's training, but she'd bug his. Talk about double standards.

"Why not go train by yourself then?" Green offered without much emotion in his voice. He was mostly concentrating on the new pokémon he'd just found in Ruby's pokédex.

_Celebi, huh? And it can time travel. That's interesting._ Green thought, his eyebrows furrowed just slightly as he read more of the information.

"Training by myself is boring though. Why not come train _with_ me? That's something you can't say no to, right? After all it is your favorite thing." Blue latched on to his arm and gave her best pout. "_Please_, you don't want me to _die_ of boredom now, do you?"

Green cast a side glance at her before replying curtly, "No."

Blue leaned back in shock. "WHAT?! When have you ever turned down training?"

"When it involves you, something horrible is bound to happen." Green stated. "Besides, I really am busy here."

Blue crossed her arms and huffed. "You can look at your stupid data later. Come train with me."

"And you can train by yourself, or bother some other poor unsuspecting boy. It's not like it's hard for you to find a new boy to toy around with. You get a new one every week as it is." Green countered.

Blue gasped in shock. "You make me out to be some loose woman or something. I have pride you know."

"Could have fooled me." Green muttered too low for her to hear. "You know I wasn't implying that, I'm just saying that I'm busy and there are plenty of other people to occupy your time. So go find some."

Blue looked at her lap with dejection. "But… I wanted to spend time with you. You're a lot more fun than anyone else, and certainly more intelligent." She sniffled softly.

"Really, last I remembered I was a cold-hearted jerk." Green retorted completely ignoring her compliment to his intelligence. He already knew he was smart; he didn't need others to tell him that.

"You know I didn't _really _mean that." Blue sniffled again before she let out a soft sob. "_Please?" _she whispered with low, slow voice.

Green flinched as he heard her soft sob and pleading voice. His eye twitched for a second time in the last ten minutes. She was playing the 'pity me' act that she did with other boys. It worked on them, but he knew better.

"It'd mean a lot." Blue pleaded. "And… I promise I won't tell Red about how you use to we…"

"Fine! One pokémon battle, and I mean only one." Green yelled before she could finish that sentence. His face turned a very light pink that would have gone unnoticed if not closely scrutinized. _How had that annoying, obnoxious, woman found out about that!?_

Blue instantly perked up with a smile and inward smirk. She was a pro when it came to playing the right 'pity me' cards andwhen _those_ didn't work (like they often did with a certain brown haired male) then blackmail certain would. After all, it _always _did. "We'll see about that." She replied as she pulled him up and out of the room by his arm with a giggle.

"And how did you find out about—"

"Daisy and I have been spending a lot of time together as of late, and she tells some interesting stories. _Many_ interesting stories." Blue cut him off before he could finish. "Now, let's go _train._" She said with smirk.

Needless to say, Green never did finish going over that new data, nor did he ever actually train with Blue. Instead, he came home broke and tired that night. While Blue on the other hand went to sleep with a smile, some new clothes in her closet and a pretty set of earrings that should _not _have been _that _expensive, and Blue _certainly _didn't need. But she _certainly _wanted them.

Blackmail, after all,_ really_ gets you everything.


End file.
